marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Noh-Varr (Earth-200080)
| Abilities = Skilled Combatant: Noh-Varr is most notably very skilled in terms of armed and unarmed combat; he is capable of fending off multiple opponents at once. Skilled Marksman: He is an excellent sharpshooter. Skilled Pilot: He can pilot all types of "Kree" designed aircrafts. | Strength = Class 25, Noh-Varr can press lift 25 tons Dark Reign the list Wolverine, OHOTMU profile | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * His alien metals lined super-dense costume (formerly) * Plex: Out of all his equipment, Noh-Varr's most helpful is his spaceship's Living Database, Plex. Plex could telepathically give Noh-Varr information to help him complete his missions. Plex also had the ability to release an "Omniwave" which would allow hi to control the thoughts/emotions of large groups of people. Plex died when S.H.I.E.L.D. took Noh-Varr into custody. While Noh-Varr had control of the Cube, he created a digital version of Plex, but it was destroyed by the Skrull Invasion. * Pocket Battlefield: Noh-Varr's second most used device is called the Pocket Battlefield. It appeared as pink square which would expand and take in anyone in the area. The battlefield is able to be one of 9 different settings each having its own physics. Noh-Varr explained to Lyra that while in the Battlefield, he controls all ten of its axes. It shifts whoever enters it into a pocket dimension with its own specialized physics. * Jet-boots and a Mini Jet: While leaving the Cube, Noh-Varr took with him a pair of jet-boots and a mini jet. When he entered the final battle, during Secret Invasion, he crashed the minijet. He hasn't worn the jet-boots since the Invasion, but he still may have access to them. | Transportation = * The Marvel (formely): his alien spaceship | Weapons = * Gauntlets: Noh-Varr has had various weapons and gadgets that he has gain from the ship, the Marvel. The most famous of his tools is his gauntlet that is able to transform into various shapes. He usually has it take some form of a gun is able to fire various blast, but mostly commonly is just a plasma blast. This blast can be simple concussive blast to a blast that can destroy buildings. Recently, Lindy Reynolds had taken Noh-Varr's gun and turned it on her husband, Sentry. The blast was strong enough to burn Sentry's face down to his bones. Once while fighting Lyra, he formed his gauntlet into a bladed weapon. He has also used it to block attacks, like Kate Bishop's arrow. * Nega-Bands: After the desertion from the Dark Avengers, Noh-Varr received a pair of Nega-Bands that were created just for him by the Supreme Intelligence. Their power is still unknown, but these bands so far have granted Noh-Varr a new costume and the ability to teleport as well as fly. | OtherMedia = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = Recommended Readings * Marvel Boy #1-6 (2000 series) * New Avengers: Illuminati #4 * Civil War: Young Avengers #1-4 }} Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Dark Avengers members